My Love
by Mike Kromer
Summary: Rin finally realizes he loves Mayumi, loosely based off the two part episode where the first part centers on Rin and the second part centers on Mayumi, it's better than the summary sounds, I Can't belive there are not any stories on this cupple Please review I want to know what you think
1. Chapter 1

My Love

By: Mike Kromer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/ characters **

**Chapter 1 Rin's POV**

All of a sudden I was hit by a blinding light; the next thing I knew I was in Mayumi's bathhouse, the women's side at that. As I came to, I started to remember what just happened to me. I remembered this day's events slowly little by little. I remember it was a hot summer day and I and the girls planned to go swimming at in the school pool. I remember going into the school and walking ahead of the others. The next thing I knew I was on the floor, by none other than that Mayumi. I knew she had summer school, but wasn't expecting her to bowl me over with her green striped panties staring me in the face.

I liked what I say and was getting a boner as I sat there hoping she wouldn't find out. Well Mayumi being who she was, started to tease me by wiggling her ass in front of me in the sprawled out position we were in. She started to say something along the lines of, "If you can see my panties, I can see what you are wearing." So when I see her going for my zipper, I naturally react to stopping her. Hopefully she wouldn't know how "turned on" I was by the whole encounter.

Well Mayumi left finally left after seeing the other girls show up, explaining how we were playing "Doctor" for Primula's sake. Next we headed for the pool for some fun in the sun as it were. Time flies by fast and we say buy to each other, I don't want to go home just yet. As I head out, I bump into Ms. Nao. She seemed preoccupied with something as I look at her. She seemed to find something just lying on the floor. It just so happens to by Mayumi's wallet, and I said that it happened when we kind of bumped into each other earlier that day. I offered to return it to her personally, being the nice person I am, so agreed and let me go.

Now it just happens to be early evening and the sun is just beginning to set, when I wander into the café that Kareha works at part-time. As usual she is her care-free self, boy if only I could be so care-free and happy all the time. When it came time to pay, kareha stops me and hands me a small paper bag that she says Mayumi left earlier. And it was very important to her too, if my hunch was right. I pay and see ya later to Kureha, turn a corner, and bump into Ms. Nao again that day. I know what the odds of that happening in one day are. She asks if I seen Mayumi since the last time we met; I say no, so she offers me a ride to her house.

I get out of her car and went to the front door, knock, ask if she is home, which of course se wasn't. I head back to Ms. Nao and tell her I'll wait for her around here, avoiding the "I can drive you home" line. I don't want to be too much of a bother to her, I'm Shure she has things to do without me around. I say "good by" to her as she leaves. I take the small bag and give it a little peek inside, and I was right what the contents contained. Inside was her cute, green striped panties and bra from earlier in the day. With her beautiful sent still fresh in my mind. I really wanted to take them out and do naughty things with them; come on I am a teenaged guy after all. However I restrain myself and put everything back in the bag.

Just then I see Mayumi rounding the corner and she looked surprised to see me there in front of her house. I know I'm blushing slightly from what I was thinking about, and I could tell she was too. She was walking up to me slowly because of her "going Commando" thing going underneath her skirt. Although I wouldn't have minded one bit just to see a little peek, "Come on wind just a little breeze," I kept saying in my head. I said that I had something important to give to her, and handed back her wallet and the bag. Gave her a slight hug, and said, "Good by," to her and walked away Mayumi being stuck in my mind. Did I love her I just didn't know, but that feeling never went away.

As I enter my house, take of my shoes; say "I'm back" to my family and walk to my room exhausted. I change into more conferrable clothes, eat, and get ready for bed. I go to the bathroom and take a bath, boy does it feel good, I tell you. I feel all my tension and thoughts just disappear. The last thing I asked myself if I truly, honestly loved Mayumi. And what I got from my heart was the first honest answer I had, **yes I did Love her with all my heart.** Then as soon as I realized this some kind of mist or portal engulfed me, and here I was back at the beginning, my mind now caught up with where I was at the time. And the worst part was Mayumi, the girl of my dreams was in the bath but naked in her birthday suit across from me. Now what do I do?...


	2. Mayumi's POV

My Love

Chapter 2: Mayumi's POV

I was sitting in another long summer school class, same old same old, wish my grades were slightly better. Then I wouldn't be stuck in here for the summer, I could be outside enjoying life. Did I mention it is too fucking hot to be stuck in a classroom all day long, listening to the same crap the teacher, Ms. Nao has been trying to put in our brains all year long. I know she probably doesn't want to be here anymore than I do. The bell finally rings for the end of the day, and everyone yells and screams that this hell is finally over with.

I jump out of my seat, and run for the door as Ms. Nao tries to tell everyone to remember to do the summer homework like in a week. Not going to happen I tell you; knowing how I am at schoolwork, maybe I should ask Rin for help. I run down the hallway, turn and jump down the flight of stairs two or three at a time. I wasn't watching where I was going, turned the corner and bam. I fall over on Rin giving him a full shot of my panties; he really insists that he doesn't want to see them. That really stings you know, a guy telling you that gets to you. I won't show him how hurt that makes me feel, and I try to get even by pulling his pants down to see what he has on underneath. I was interrupted by Sia and the other girls of Rin's little harem, you could call them that. After Primula asks us what we were doing on the floor I reply "Playing Doctor." She doesn't press for more info which I'm thankful for.

Rin asks if I want to join then in the pool and I say I don't have my suit with me at the moment. I wave to them and say maybe some other time. So I head out the front door and head to Kareha's little café she works part-time at. Order who knows what on the menu and we begin to chat a little. She asks me if something is bothering me and I say nothing's wrong with me. Although I can tell she could see otherwise, and I give a little sighs. "Must be something with Rin, am I right?" How can she know these things I just don't know. "I just don't get why everyone's falling for him," I reply to her at last. There she goes again with the sparkly lovey dovey act of hers. I finish my order and go pay, and naturally Kureha is manning the cash register. I look everywhere for my wallet, and Kureha just looks at me with an idea.

So I go into the back with her and she gives me a uniform so I can work of my bill. I am a little hesitant to put it on, knowing the skirt is just a little too short for my take. I mean I am a person who would rather where pants or shorts rather than skirts. I somehow psych myself up to it, meaning I totally strip down to my birthday suit. And naturally, knowing me, I put on the uniform and forget the most important thing. That being my underwear, so I am totally exposed at the moment. I really can't defend myself in my current state. I mean I can't climb a latter, pick up dropped items without somebody noticing it. I try my best on the floor, waiting tables, bussing dishes around, and manning the cash register. I so happen to find the kid that always flips up girls skirts at one of my tables. I really don't want to go over there and let him do as he pleases. But I do anyway, trying to keep him as far away from me as I can.

I go and get the table order and bring it out to them. I am standing away from the kid and he grabs his order and sits down, that was a relief of my shoulders. Even he cares more about food than flipping skirts. I wonder why this kid wants to see my panties but Rin doesn't. I am safe for a while at least, until I am standing in front of the doors and they just happen to open. And Shure enough a breeze comes into the restaurant, flipping up my skirt for all the patrons to see. I am soo embarrassed right now that I scream and hide in the back. Lucky for me, after that I just did register work till my shift ended.

I leave the restaurant and go home being carful and hold my skirt down while I'm out. I go home and just bump into Rin, I seem to do a lot of that recently. He gives me my wallet as well as a paper bag. Something he tells me is important to me, so after he leaves I look into the bag and wonder how he knew I needed that item. "Now I can see why girls fall for him," I say to no one unparticular. That can wait till later I suppose, I work at my family's bathhouse till it closes. As I get ready to put down the awning in front of the entrance, I bump into Ms. Nao again. She asks, "Are you closed already?" And I say, "I am just going in myself, if you would like to join me come on in." She accepts my little invite, and the next thing I know we are in the bath. I ask Ms. Nao about life, love and whatnot. She admits that she is being pressured by her mom to find a guy. She has been forced to go to marriage meetings in the past, which always ends up badly. I mean one guy even tried to rape her. I ask her what kind of guy she would want. She replies, "I don't know exactly, but I suppose if I had to choose; it'll half to be a nice, decent guy." Both of us laugh after that fact. So we both yell to no one, "Mr. nice guy, where are you?"

Ns. Nao gets out of the bath and wants to know if I'm coming. I just look at her and reply, "Not right now, I still got to think about some stuff." So she wishes me well and heads out. I think about my life and who I might want in it, and where it might be going to. Maybe Rin can help me think this out? I mean I like him and everything but do I _love_ him? I think back to all my interactions with him in my life, I know he is a nice guy and doesn't want to hurt anybody. Then there is a bright light and next thing I know, Rin is naked in my bath. We both stare at each other wondering what just happened….


	3. What's Next?

My Love

Chapter 3: What's next?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the original artist and story creators do**

As I stare at Mayumi's naked form for the first time, all my blood goes to one place. And as I start to blackout, from blood loss no less, all I can think of is "Wow." Next thing I know is that I wake up in Mayumi's lap. I wonder how I got there, but for now that can wait. I look into the eyes of the love of my life and smile. She smiles back knowing that I'm ok.

I look around to find myself in her room. She says she'll be back soon; my gut feeling is that she went to tell her parents that I just got up, and doing fine at the moment. I look around Mayumi's room and find all her pictures of me; but knowing her since she is part of the newspaper club at school, that didn't surprise me in the latest. She startles me when she comes back into her room and I drop the pictures that I'm holding.

"I see that you've found my secret stash of pictures," Mayumi said to me

I was shocked at first before replying, "Yea sort of."

"Don't be, I was going to tell you about them sooner or later."

"Why is that, it really doesn't surprise me that you have them"

"Well I thought you might find it strange, and I didn't know you even liked me at all," Mayumi said.

"Well I do, I love you with all my heart"

I start to see her cry, and I carefully start to rub them away. I start to tell her why I love her so much. Not from the way she looks but the inner beauty; from her personality, the way I can tell she is hurting on the inside, even if she denies it. I can tell she looks on the bright side of things. I tell her that it hurts me too when she is upset, or emotionally down. Such as when Itsuki always harps on her bout being flat chested. I apologize sincerely on my hands and knees that I deeply regret for being part of that group sometimes.

Mayumi just stares at me blinking in disbelief. So she tells me everything she fell in love with; from me not wanting to hurt other people's feelings, like the so called harem I'm with. And that I would do anything to help others in need, Primula being a prime example. I am taken back with what she is telling me, just like she did when I was telling her my feelings. Then we get into the issue in the bathtub, and how I came to be there. I just remember her cursing out not to long ago, for not being a full demon and therefore had no powers to help me when I needed it. It occurs to me, and I tell Mayumi that somehow our hearts and minds had the same thoughts/feelings at the time and merged to some point. And a miracle of some sort happened; that because of that, her latent power came forth and made her wish come true. Mayumi thought about that possibility, and seemed to agree with me on that point.

I finally realize that I'm not naked anymore, stupid of me I know, so I ask Mayumi how I am dressed in someone's clothes. She replies to that saying it's her shirt, but her father's pants. How she had to drag me from the tub, to the living room, and from there to her room. I ask about if her parents are ok with me being here alone with her. She obviously says yes to that stupid question and begins to explain. Her parents where ok with it because I'm basically the only one she talks about love with her parents. So I guess it's actually normal among demon kind, but that is only my guess.

I then start to tell her about today's incident at school and what happened after that before meeting her in front of her house. I start to tell her when she ran over/ fell on me that I actually liked the panties she wore, and how I didn't want to act like a pervert or anything. I told her the reason why I didn't want her to remove my pants because I didn't want to see her reaction to my hard boner and think I only liked her body. Then I must have said something embarrassing for her when I talked about how I could both see and smell her little arousal, I would be too in this situation. Then later when she was at the restaurant, I wished I could have seen her with that little accident. And what I found inside the package Kareha gave me, and what I did and wanted to do. By this time my face was flushed and I just couldn't look Mayumi in the face. I was so scared how she would react to the truth.

My fears were put to rest when she took my face in her hands, gently lifted up my chin, and before I knew it gave me a kiss on the lips. I was frozen in place at the shock, with this being my real first kiss and all. Not to mention it happened with the one girl I loved, put my hart aflutter. When she let go, I could only stare wide eyed at her. My mind totally went blank for a few seconds. Then I heard her say, "Don't ever think I would think any less of you. I don't care what you think or do, or how your body reacts to me. I kind of like it if you just tell the truth and all. And don't beat around the bush so to speak. And FYI I'm getting a little exited right now, and I can tell you are too."

I couldn't say no to that because it was the truth. I then pull her gently into a hug and start a heated kiss with her. Next thing I knew was that we started using our tongues to intensify the feeling. Next thing I knew where feeling each other up, still kissing like we haven't felt live before. Once we break my I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute, and by the look of it, Mayumi was in the exact same state that I was in. After the kiss I told her I love her and if anyone hurts her in any way, I'll come after them for her. She seems to like what I said, because she had her hand across her hart and leaned into me.

I grab hold of her shoulders and gently push her away slightly. She gives me a pouting look. I just say to her we need to do it proper and with that I come out and say it. "Mayumi Thyme; will you do the honor of being my girlfriend, now and forever?" Mayumi puts a finger to her lips in a mocking, and I could tell she already had an answer to my question. And without any hesitation she replies; with a "Yes" knocking me to the floor. I get her off of me with a little difficulty; I rub my sore head as I get up. I tell her take me to her parents so that they would know. She reluctantly agrees with me, so I followed her out the door and down the steps. We enter the living room where her parents are still up watching what who knows on the T.V. Mayumi gently gets their attention as I quickly stand next to her.

"We have a little announcement to make," we said

"Out with it already," her father seems to know what is to be said.

"Dear; I can't wait as well, but try to calm down a little." Her mother replies.

"Ok" her dad said visibly calming down awaiting or news.

"We are now dating," Mayumi says without hesitation.

However I kind of shocked myself when I just got down on one knee and said, "I know this is out of the blue and all, but after all we confessed out undying love for each other. I know I don't have a ring yet, but will you marry me?"

All I could see where her tears falling as well as sobs, "Yes I would love to."

With that her parents come forward with congratulations, and bout time. "I always wanted a son; and now if you don't mind me calling you my son, I will" her dad tells me.

"No I don't mind at all, if you're ok with it as well as your wife then address me however you want."

"That settles it my boy" as he slaps me in my back.

I just can't wait for the future ahead, and I know Mayumi is as well. I just can't wait to see everyone's faces, but what we do here on is yet to be seen. Although I do need to tell them my unique situation before we start off though, which I am a little scared of doing. It has to be done.

"I feel like I must tell you all something," I tell them

"Go Right ahead my boy we are listening to you", he replies….


End file.
